Harry Potter et le Potionniste
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Et si Harry avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier bien avant Poudlard ? Et si Lily n'était pas étrangère à cela ? Et si le plus grand rêve du petit garçon était de devenir potionniste et de rencontrer l'homme que sa mère avait tant aimé avant James ? Encore faudrait-il que Severus Snape soit d'accord...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira:D**

 **Elle sera assez courte ( 6 chapitres et un épilogue) et plutôt légère pour une fois.**

 **Je publierais toutes les deux semaines, le samedi ( sauf si ma box en décide autrement puisque à la campagne j'ai un réseau internet horrible et je m'en excuse d'avance !) .**

 **Voilà laissez-moi une petite review si vous le pouvez ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 1 :

 **MAMAN**

En cette belle journée de novembre de l'année 1989 , le calme régnait sur Little Whinging. Les arbres avaient presque tous perdus leur magnifique feuillage rouge, orange ou jaune et le froid, bien que présent, n'était pas aussi rude que les années précédentes. C'était un joli petit quartier, Little Whinging...Simple, aux maisons identiques...Normal. Mais à y regarder de plus près il y avait une chose qui n'était pas normale et dont personne ne semblait se soucier. Dans le jardin du Numéro 4, un petit garçon ratissait l'herbe afin de rassembler les feuilles mortes en un gros tas. Il portait un pull fin, troué par les mites, avec un pantalon bien trop large pour ses frêles jambes et à la couleur kaki délavée. Malgré les 3 degrés automnales, le garçon ne portait qu'une fine et trop longue écharpe en laine bleu enroulée autour de son cou pour lui tenir chaud. Faisant fi de ses doigts gelés, il continuait inlassablement sa tâche, les yeux perdus tristement au milieu de l'herbe.

Il fallait dire qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas une très belle vie. Oh elle aurait pu être pire...Enfin, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Harry avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il avait un an dans un accident de voiture. D'après ce que lui avait dit sa tante, son père était ivre ce jour-là et ils avaient foncés dans un arbre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry était quasiment certain que c'était un mensonge mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Sûrement parce que sa Tante Pétunia le lui avait interdit. Toujours est-il que Lily et James Potter étaient morts et cela était une certitude. Donc Harry avait été confié à sa seule famille encore vivante : sa tante Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère. Pétunia l'avait détesté au moment même où elle le vit, tout comme son mari, Vernon et leur fils, Dudley. Même s'ils étaient liés par le sang, Harry ne considérait pas ces personnes comme sa famille. Elles étaient trop différentes de lui. Ou peut-être étais-ce lui qui était différent. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place auprès d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Un soupir sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il s'emparait des dernières feuilles pour les mettre avec les autres. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, se morigéna-t-il, car il savait que rien ne changerait. Pour les autres, il ne serait que Harry, le Garçon, le Monstre, une petite vermine qui abusait de la bonté des braves gens...Vernon le lui répétait souvent. Mais il aurait bien aimé être plus que cela. Au moins pour une personne. Il ne savait même pas si ses parents l'avait aimé.

Décidant qu'il s'était suffisamment apitoyé sur son sort, Harry alla chercher la brouette dans la remise ainsi qu'une pelle. Il avait mit la moitié du tas dans la brouette lorsque sa tante vint vers lui . Pétunia n'était pas une gentille femme et cela se voyait à son apparence. Elle était grande, longiligne, trop mince avec de grands pieds et un long cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement bouclés, son tablier rose saumon n'avait pas un pli et ses escarpins beiges étaient admirablement cirés. Elle avait l'apparence de la parfaite ménagère, de la femme au foyer idéale. Sauf que les tâches ménagères, c'était Harry qui les exécutaient.

_ **Garçon** , cracha-t-elle avec hargne, **quand tu auras fini avec le jardin je veux que tu ailles mettre le carton que j'ai mit en haut des escaliers au grenier. Et tu en profiteras pour ranger un peu et dépoussiérer. C'est compris ?**

_ **Oui,Tante Pétunia** , répondit automatiquement Harry.

_ **Et dépêches-toi un peu ! A ce rythme tu n'auras pas terminé pour le dîner !**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa tante était déjà rentrée dans la maison. Alors il reprit sa tâche et alla vider la brouette derrière la remise avant de se diriger vers la maison. Il enleva ses baskets usées et les laissa sur le paillasson, puis entra. Il faisait vraiment meilleur dans la maison et cette fois c'est un soupir d'aise qui gonfla sa poitrine. Il ouvrit le placard sous l'escalier où se trouvait un petit matelas recouvert d'une vieille couverture, d'un oreiller et surmonté d'étagères faites en carton où étaient entreposés des jouets qui étaient pour la plupart en mauvais état. C'était sa chambre depuis son arrivée dans cette maison et Harry s'y était habitué. Il essayait de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop poussiéreux mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les araignées de venir et de faire leur toile. Elles étaient devenues un peu des amies pour lui alors cela ne le gênait pas trop.

Il jeta son écharpe sur son « lit » et monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. En effet, sur le palier était posé un gros carton qui vomissait des jouets de Dudley. Harry se demanda s'il réussirait vraiment à monter cela jusqu'au grenier sans encombre. Ce carton était presque aussi grand que lui, bon sang ! Il s'arma de courage, prit le carton par le dessous et le souleva. Il était vraiment très lourd et il faillit tomber en arrière mais réussit à se stabiliser. Il commença alors à avancer. Il était à mi-chemin de la trappe qui menait au grenier lorsque Dudley déboula de sa chambre et bouscula Harry avec un éclat de rire. Avec un cri, celui-ci tomba en arrière et le carton se vida sur sa tête dans un boucan infernal. Harry massa sa tête douloureuse, un peu sonné, alors que son cousin repartait vite dans sa chambre avant que sa mère n'arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Les talons de Pétunia claquèrent contre les marches de l'escalier et Harry se mit à quatre pattes afin de ramasser au plus vite les jouets.

_ **Espèce de bon à rien,** s'exclama sa tante lorsqu'elle le vit, **il faut toujours que tu sèmes la pagaille ! Pour la peine je ferais le dîner et toi tu resteras dans le grenier, sans manger, toute la nuit ! Et que je ne te vois pas en sortir, est-ce clair ?**

Pétunia était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Harry eut presque peur qu'elle n'explose. Il acquiesça en silence mais au fond de lui il bouillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était puni par la faute de Dudley et il savait qu'il était inutile de se défendre, sauf s'il voulait une raclée digne de ce nom. Et cette injustice le mettait dans une rage folle...Et il n'était pas question non plus de dire sa façon de penser à Dudley...Son cousin était aussi gros que lui était maigre et bien plus grand. Il ne faisait pas le poids. Alors, comme à l'ordinaire, il se tut et reprit le carton dans ses bras, se faisant à l'idée que ce soir son estomac resterait vide.

Arrivé au milieu du couloir, Harry posa le carton, essoufflé. Puis il s'empara d'une fine tige de fer avec un petit crochet au bout qui reposait contre le mur et ouvrit, grâce à elle, la trappe qui se trouvait au plafond. Toujours avec la tige, il fit descendre une petite échelle en bois et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre le carton et le monter au grenier. Les combles étaient plutôt spacieuses puisqu'elles faisaient toute la longueur et toute la largeur de la maison. Mais à cause du toit, la hauteur sous plafond était plutôt mince, c'est pourquoi Harry était le meilleur candidat pour s'y rendre avec sa petite taille. La mansarde était remplie de cartons, de malles, de caisses...Certaines étaient ouvertes et on pouvait voir leur contenu qui était soit de vieux vêtements, soit de vieux jouets, soit des objets anciens. Deux grandes fenêtres de toit faisaient entrer la lumière dans la pièce et on pouvait voir des grains de poussières danser au soleil, donnant un air mystérieux et fascinant au grenier.

Épuisé, transpirant, Harry posa le carton le plus loin qu'il put puis se laissa tomber sur une caisse en bois recouverte d'une épaisse couche de crasse. Seulement, le bois vieilli de la caisse céda sous son poids pourtant léger et dans un grand CRAC, Harry se retrouva allongé sur les planches au milieu de papiers et de livres.

_ **C'est malin** , se dit-il ironiquement à lui-même.

Avec un grognement il se releva en se massant les fesses jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur une photo à ses pieds. On pouvait y voir une toute jeune-fille d'environs quinze ou seize ans au sourire éblouissant. Ses très longs cheveux roux bouclaient autour de son visage poupon mais Harry se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas un roux flamboyant mais un roux auburn, presque rougeoyant. Les yeux de la fille étaient grands et on ne voyait qu'eux. Ils étaient plissés par la joie et entourés de longs cils noirs. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry c'est qu'ils étaient verts. D'un vert très rare, très vif. Du même vert smaragdini que ses propres prunelles.

Les doigts soudain tremblants, il s'empara de la photo jaunie et la porta à son regard. Quelque chose en lui remua et un flash vert passa devant ses yeux alors qu'un cri retentit à ses oreilles. Harry sursauta face à cela et la photo lui échappa. Il la reprit et vit que sur l'envers était inscrit d'une magnifique écriture bleu, devenue violette avec le temps:

 _Lily, 12 Mai 1975_

Décidant d'en savoir plus, Harry s'agenouilla sur le plancher et remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs albums. Il en prit un au hasard et il constata vite que c'était un album de photos de mariage. La mariée avait les cheveux bouclés, bruns, et malgré son physique ordinaire elle avait de jolis traits et de beaux yeux noisettes. Elle semblait d'une grande douceur et d'une grande gentillesse. La mari était très grand, un peu dégingandé, mais très élégant dans son smoking avec ses cheveux roux plaqués en arrière. Son regard vert ne quittait pas la femme brune pendue à son bras et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en feuilletant l'album tant il se dégageait d'amour et de tendresse du couple. Grâce à l'album suivant, il comprit que ce couple était en réalité ses grand-parents et les parents de Pétunia. Harry dû s'avouer que Pétunia n'était pas une laideronne étant bébé, elle était plutôt mignonne et jolie. Et il se demanda ce qui avait bien put se passer pour qu'elle devienne la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Un autre album était consacré à la dénommée Lily et si Harry avait des doutes il avait à présent la preuve que cette jeune-fille rousse était sa maman. Il en fut très ému et regarda chaque photographie avec une grande attention. Lily semblait le total opposé de Pétunia. Toutes les deux étaient le jour et la nuit. Lily semblait sans cesse sourire, rire, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et plus les photos et les années défilaient, plus elle rayonnait. Au contraire, Pétunia semblait s'éteindre. Sa bouche à elle souriait vers le bas avec de plus en plus d'amertume. Une fois tous les albums feuilletés, Harry prit une boite en métal un peu plus petite, décorée d'un motif fleuri. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une trentaine de lettres, soigneusement pliées. Elles étaient également rangées dans l'ordre chronologique et la première datait du 3 septembre 1971. Le papier était un peu froissée et l'écriture était penchée et un peu brouillonne mais avec de jolies boucles.

 _Ma chère famille,_

 _Ça y est ! Je suis enfin élève à Poudlard ! Severus et moi sommes tellement heureux, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !_

 _Le seul soucis est que Severus a été réparti à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor donc nous ne serons pas toujours ensemble._

 _Le dortoir des filles est immense et je me suis déjà lié d'amitié avec une fille, Alice. Elle est gentille mais un peu timide et maladroite._

 _Nos profs sont supers et ce qui est génial c'est que mon cours de potions est en commun avec les Serpentards donc je peux me mettre en binôme avec Sev. Lui et moi sommes tombés en amour devant cette matière ! Elle est tellement intéressante ! C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peu créer avec trois fois rien !_

 _J'espère que Pétunia est moins en colère contre moi je lui envoie avec cette lettre un paquet de friandises mais attention aux grenouilles en chocolat ! On les appelle des Chocogrenouilles et elles ont tendance à sauter très haut !_

 _Je vous embrasse tous !_

 _Votre Lily_

Poudlard ? Potions ? Severus ? Chocogrenouille ? Et comment un chocolat pouvait-il sauter ? Décidément Harry commençait à se demander si Pétunia n'avait pas raison en traitant sa mère de folle...Cela n'avait aucune logique ! Et plus il avançait dans ses lectures, plus Harry était perplexe. Dans les lettres suivantes, il découvrit que son père était un adolescent absolument infect et que sa mère ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il passait son temps à persécuter « Sev » qui, apparemment, était le meilleur ami de sa mère, avec trois de ses copains. Harry ne trouva pas ça juste du tout et il se mit à compatir pour le dénommé Severus. Lui aussi il vivait cette injustice avec Dudley qui jouait à la Chasse au Harry avec ses amis.

Mais certains mots complètement loufoques se détachaient de ces lettres comme les matières que Lily avait à cette école. Sortilèges...Métamorphose...Étude des runes...Soins aux Créatures Magiques...Harry avait le sentiment d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. La première boite vidée de son contenu, Harry en vit une deuxième et il comprit qu'il y en avait une pour chaque année scolaire de Lily. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il en arriva à la cinquième année. Entre-temps, sa Maman se révélait être une élève très talentueuse, particulièrement en potions puisqu'elle avait rejoint le club fermé de son professeur de potions. C'était une passion qu'elle partageait avec Severus qui, lui, semblait être solitaire, et avait pour objectif de se faire le plus invisible possible. Néanmoins, sa maman avait beau adorer cette matière, son meilleur ami était de loin le plus fort en potions, ce que leur professeur semblait ignorer délibérément. Le seul bémol était que Severus s'entourait des mauvaises personnes selon Lily, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Pour elle, les Serpentards étaient les élèves envers qui il fallait le plus se méfier.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième boite et de la lettre datée du 12 mars 1975 que Harry apprit ce qu'était réellement sa mère, son père, ce Severus...et, par déduction, lui-même.

 _Mes chers parents,_

 _Depuis hier, Severus et moi ne sommes plus amis._

 _Voilà quelques temps déjà que je vous dis qu'il changeait à cause de ses amis Serpentards. J'avais raison._

 _James et sa clique l'ont encore embêté mais ils ont été vraiment trop loin cette fois. Ils ont suspendu Severus dans les airs, la tête en bas et ont montré son caleçon à tout le monde. J'avais tellement de peine pour Severus ! Il était rouge de douleur, de peine..._

 _Alors je me suis interposée et j'ai dis ma façon de penser à cet imbécile de James Potter ! Seulement voilà, je peux comprendre que Sev se soit senti furieux et blessé mais si vous saviez ce qu'il a osé me dire quand James l'a libéré ! Il m'a insulté de...de Sang-de-bourbe ! Ce sont les mots les plus horribles que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Bien sûr, il a cherché à s'excuser le soir-même...Et je sais qu'il était vraiment désolé...Mais je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner. Ces mots sont employés par les mangemorts et son comportement étrange depuis quelques temps ne va pas en sa faveur. Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en cela me fait horriblement mal !_

 _Mon meilleur ami me manque...Notre rêve de devenir les plus grands protionnistes de notre génération a été anéanti en même temps que notre amitié. Je sais que Severus aime bien trop les potions pour abandonner. Moi, elles me rappellent trop ce que j'ai perdu pour continuer. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le nom de Severus Snape !_

 _Peu m'importe ce que les gens comme Severus ou Pétunia disent : je suis une sorcière et j'en suis fiè suis fière d'avoir une mère moldue douce et tendre et un père sorcier juste et attentionné. Oui, Je suis fière d'être une sorcière._

 _Votre fille,_

 _Lily._

Après cette lecture, Harry resta comme deux ronds flancs. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer, hurler...Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Se pourrait-il que sa mère ait vraiment été...une sorcière ? Étais-ce pour cela qu'Harry faisait parfois toutes ces choses étranges quand il avait peur ? Comme quand il avait atterri sur le toit de l'école...Ou que Tante Pétunia lui avait rasé la tête et que le lendemain sa tignasse était à nouveau là comme rien ne s'était passé... Étais-ce pour cela que sa famille ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

Harry eut sa réponse lorsqu'il fouilla dans les affaires éparpillées autour de lui. Il y avait des livres aux titres étranges, aux images invraisemblables. Des photos où les personnes _**bougeaient**_ ! Lorsque Harry en prit une et qu'il se rendit compte que les personnes dessus le saluait de la main il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et dû retenir un véritable hurlement de terreur. Une fois l'effet de surprise passée, il comprit que toute cette histoire de sorcellerie était vraie. Et il contempla avec peine le visage radieux de sa mère qui posait aux côtés d'une autre visage, pâle, au regard noir saisissant et au long nez crochu, entouré d'une cascade de cheveux également noirs. Une petite note précisait qu'il s'agissait de Severus en 1972. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très engageant...

Ouvrant une nouvelle boite, en bois celle-ci, Harry s'empara d'une nouvelle lettre en se frottant les yeux. Heureusement, la pleine lune lui donnait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse lire sans trop de problème. Harry constata que cette missive-ci avait été envoyée le 27 novembre 1979.

 _Maman,_

 _J'ai une formidable nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Papa peut se réjouir, il va enfin être grand-père ! Et oui tu as bien lu, je suis enceinte de trois semaines environs ! Je l'ai appris hier seulement. J'avais des soupçons depuis quelques jours et lorsque j'en ai parlé à James il m'a littéralement portée jusqu'à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! Ton gendre est aux anges et a déjà prévu de préparer la chambre du bébé avec Sirius. J'appréhende un peu, ces deux-là sont capables de tout !_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire en personne mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à organiser, j'espère que vous comprendrez. De plus, avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui rôde, James refuse que je sorte seule, et je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas assez courageuse pour aller contre son ordre. Cet affreux mage noir rassemble de plus en plus de partisans et les victimes commencent à être nombreuses...J'ai très peur quand James se rend au travail et j'attends avec une grande angoisse son retour. Je suis heureuse que les mangemorts ne pensent pas à surveiller le service postal moldu car au moins je peux continuer à vous écrire._

 _Une autre chose m'attriste. James veut que Sirius soit le parrain de notre bébé. C'est une chose qu'il m'a dite il y a longtemps. J'aurais aimé que cela soit Severus...Je ne peux lui pardonner mais parfois il me manque atrocement ! Hier, quand j'ai su pour le bébé, je me suis sentie tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire ! J'ai su par James qu'il avait eut sa maîtrise en potions...Au moins il aura accompli le rêve de notre enfance. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir continuée sur cette voie...Severus et moi aurions fait une magnifique équipe et nous aurions pu lancer notre propre commerce._

 _Oh, Maman, comme il est difficile de constater que j'ai renoncé à mon rêve par orgueil !_

C'était la dernière lettre que Lily avait écrite à ses parents. Harry ignorait pourquoi la correspondance s'arrêtait si abruptement mais ce bout de papier lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il eut envie de maudire Severus et sa mère pour leur caractère emporté. Et Harry se mit à avoir honte du comportement de son père. Il avait sûrement dû changer pour que Lily se marie avec mais s'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que Severus serait toujours ami avec la rousse. Et peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est,il aurait un parrain pour prendre soin de lui...D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce Sirius ne l'avait-il pas élevé ? Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ici s'il avait encore de la famille ?

Fatigué de ses découvertes, Harry s'assit contre une vieille malle et y reposa sa tête devenue lourde. Au moins, il était heureux d'une chose : sa maman l'avait aimé et bien avant qu'il naisse, de même que son père. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité avec douceur, tendresse ou affection. Et il était à la fois cruel et doux de savoir qu'il avait été adoré mais n'en gardait aucun lettres lui avaient apprit tant de choses qu'il avait l'impression de toujours avoir connu sa mère. Et il réalisa la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir en abandonnant son rêve en même temps que l'amitié de Severus.

Harry avait beau être éreinté, il était incapable de dormir. C'est pourquoi il décida de lire les anciens livres scolaires de sa mère qui étaient dans la caisse détruite. Plongé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il y apprit entre autres que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre y étaient automatiquement inscris à la naissance et que la rentrée se faisait à leur onze ans. Harry en déduisit que son père et sa mère étant tous deux sorciers, il devait être inscrit à cette fameuse école. En tout cas il l'espérait de tout son cœur car rien ne le rendrait plus heureux de quitter cet endroit et de faire ses études là où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. C'est alors qu'un plan commença à germer dans son esprit.

Durant toute son enfance, on lui avait répété qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un minable, un monstre et un anormal. On lui avait dit qu'il resterait misérable et pauvre toute sa vie. Mais Harry n'avait aucune envie que tout cela se réalise. Il voulait être reconnu pour lui-même, pour ses capacités. Il voulait avoir des amis, aller à l'école, construire sa propre famille et avoir un avenir. Les Dursley le détestait parce qu'il était sorcier ? Et bien il deviendrait le meilleur d'entre eux, ne serais-ce que pour les faire enrager. Et puis il y avait sa mère...Lily n'avait pas eut le temps de dire à Severus comme il lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait pas eut non plus le temps de réaliser son rêve de devenir potionniste. Et Harry, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait comprit à quel point cela avait été douloureux pour elle de vivre et mourir avec des regrets. Alors il décida que le rêve de sa mère deviendrait le sien. Il entrerait à Poudlard, serait le meilleur élève de l'école, et deviendrait le plus grand potionniste de sa génération. Et par-dessus tout, il essaierait de retrouver Severus Snape et de lui dire à quel point sa mère l'avait aimé.

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mal au ventre tant il avait faim, ou parce que sa vessie ne demandait qu'à se vider, ou encore parce que le plancher du grenier était dur et froid. Non, c'était parce qu'il avait la tête pleine de rêve, de magie, de jeune-fille aux cheveux roux, de potions et de baguettes magiques. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, l'excitation, la joie ou le chagrin qui faisait battre son cœur si fort. Mais une chose était certaine : c'était que son corps avait beau être avachi sur ce sol si froid, son âme, elle, volait dans les cieux auprès de ses parents, au-dessus de Poudlard.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

Et les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent. Dès le lendemain de ses découvertes Harry avait osé bravé l'interdit et avait demandé à Pétunia si tout ce qu'il avait déduit était vrai.

_ **Ta mère, ton père et toi n'êtes que des tares** , avait-elle dit avec haine. **Oh, tes grand-parents étaient si fiers lorsqu'ils ont su qu'il y avait une sorcière dans la famille ! Mais une n'était pas suffisant il fallait que Lily rencontre ce James Potter de malheur et qu'ils te créent, toi, un autre sorcier ! J'ai su dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi que tu étais un de ces monstres…**

Harry n'avait pas insisté. Cette réponse était suffisante pour lui. Depuis, Pétunia et Vernon le laissait relativement tranquille. Toute la journée, il faisait ses tâches quotidiennes et il n'avait toujours pas de repas digne d'un roi. Mais chaque soir, plutôt que dormir dans son placard, il montait au grenier et lisait les livres scolaires de Lily. Il les lu, lu et relu encore jusqu'à les apprendre par cœur. Ses favoris étaient bien évidemment les livres de potions. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de décoctions toutefois il prenait son mal en patience et se disait que la théorie était toute aussi importante que la pratique. Sa volonté grandissait de jour en jour car les potions se révélèrent être réellement une discipline incroyable qu'il se mit à aimer sincèrement et pas seulement parce que c'était également la favorite de sa mère.

Ainsi, deux ans passèrent tranquillement et Harry emmagasina autant de connaissances qu'il pu. A l'approche de ses onze ans, le garçon ne tenait plus en place. Il espérait tant recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard ! Il y songeait jour et nuit ! C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi il était en train de penser alors qu'il s'occupait des rosiers de sa tante. Il faisait atrocement chaud en ce vingt juillet et il n'avait jamais trop aimé la chaleur mais, pour une fois, il ne faisait pas attention à cela. Tout en arrachant les fleurs fanées ou en arrosant les parterres Harry scrutait le ciel des yeux.

 _Faites que ce soit pour aujourd'hui, faites que ce soit pour aujourd'hui...,_ ne cessait-il de se répé quelqu'un dû avoir pitié de lui car,enfin, il vit une petite tâche apparaître à l'horizon et se diriger droit sur lui. La chouette qui se posa sur les petites barrières de bois blanches était énorme et majestueuse. Harry en resta bouche-bée, n'ayant jamais vu ce volatile de si près et en plein jour. Quand elle lui tendit ses serres où était délicatement enfoui une lettre, le jeune homme eut une moue méfiante. La taille de ces griffes était impressionnante et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire arracher le bras. L'animal, comme vexé, gonfla son plumage et poussa un cri strident qui le fit grimacer.

_ **Garçon** , chuchota alors sa tante par la fenêtre de la cuisine avec hargne, **fait partir cet animal immédiatement tu entends ! Si les voisins te voient...**

_ **C'est que...Tante Pétunia...** , balbutia Harry.

_ **Fais la partir d'ici ou c'est toi que je ferais déguerpir !**

Harry examina la chouette en colère avec peur avant de détourner la tête en fermant fort les yeux et en tendant la main vers les serres de l'oiseau. Celui-ci, exaspéré par tant de manières, lui fourra la lettre dans la paume avant de s'envoler à tir d'ailes sans demander son reste. L'enfant, les yeux ronds, fixait sa lettre comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure. Elle était faite d'un parchemin jauni épais et lourd et était fermée par un cachet de cire rouge avec les armoiries de Poudlard. Sur le devant, à l'encre verte émeraude figurait :

 _Pour Harry James Potter,_

 _Le placard sous l'escalier_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

Cette fois il y était. Il allait vraiment aller à Poudlard...Son cœur se gonfla tellement de joie qu'il en eut du mal à respirer. Et même lorsque sa tante ferma la fenêtre après un « On sera enfin débarrassés de toi ! » à son encontre, son bonheur resta intact. Les doigts tremblants, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit deux feuilles. Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres il lut avec avidité :

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou la 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe._

Harry eut alors une moue embêtée. Comment allait-il pouvoir fournir sa réponse s'il n'avait pas de hibou ? Et ses fournitures ? Où se les procurer ? Il avait lu quelque part que l'allée marchande sorcière se nommait le Chemin de Traverse mais il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre. En lisant la liste de fournitures, Harry eut au moins le plaisir de voir que certains des livres demandés étaient déjà en sa possession grâce à sa mère. Mais pour le reste...Comment faire ?

Harry se tritura la cervelle pendant une bonne semaine pour trouver une solution mais il se rendit compte avec abattement qu'il n'en avait aucune. Ce n'est qu'au bout du vingt-huit juillet que le moyen se présenta tout seul à lui. Et ce moyen se trouva être la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins : Arabella Figg. Les Dursley avaient décidés de partir à la plage toute une journée, et évidemment Harry n'était pas invité ! C'est pourquoi il se rendit à pieds à la rue voisine, Wisteria Walk, afin de se rendre dans la petite maison de Mrs Figg. Sa bouche se tordit lorsqu'il se souvint de l'affreuse odeur de choux qui se dégageait de la petite femme et de tous ses chats qui allaient mettre des poils partout...Néanmoins, il sonna tout de même à la porte et la gentille vielle femme qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir évident. Seulement Harry ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à se retrouver dans le salon avec un homme immense. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et une grande barbe broussailleuse. Sous ses épais sourcils, deux petits yeux bruns à la lueur chaleureuse le scrutèrent alors qu'il était planté au seuil de la pièce, n'osant s'avancer plus près.

_ **Ah te voilà enfin, Harry !** S'exclama le grand homme d'une voix plus grave que celle d'un stentor. **Je croyais bien que tu n'allais pas venir. Cela fait des jours que je t'attends !**

_ **Euh...Et vous êtes... ?,** s'enquit Harry en lançant un regard vers Arabella qui était toute à fait calme, assise sur son divan avec son chat Pompom sur ses genoux.

_ **Oh pardon, quel rustre je fais ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.**

_ **Pourquoi le Directeur de Poudlard enverrait quelqu'un pour moi? Et...Mrs Figg vous saviez depuis le début que j'étais un sorcier ? Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?** , demanda Harry, légèrement amer.

_ **Tu étais trop jeune, Harry** , répondit la vielle femme. **Le Professeur Dumbeldore ne voulait pas que je t'en parles. Il voulait que tu es une enfance ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire...**

_ **Une enfance normale ? Mrs Figg, vous savez très bien ce qu'à été mon enfance jusqu'ici et elle n'était pas du tout normale...** , ricana le garçon.

_ **Peut-être bien, Harry. Mais au moins tu étais en sécurité.**

_ **Mais pourquoi devrais-je être en sécurité ?**

Tous ces mystères commençaient à agacer prodigieusement le jeune-homme. Quand les adultes arrêteraient-ils enfin de lui mentir ou de lui dissimuler des choses primordiales ?

_ **Tout d'abord, Harry, tu as l'air d'en savoir bien plus que ce que Dumbeldore le pensait alors raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais et ensuite je répondrais à tes questions,** dit Hagrid en s'asseyant dans le divan de Mrs Figg qui émit un craquement sinistre.

Harry hésita puis, sous un signe d'Arabella, finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux à souhait avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Il raconta donc ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier des Dursley deux ans plus tôt, comment il en avait déduit certaines choses, mais il omit volontairement de parler de l'amitié entre Lily et Severus. Il se dit que c'était une affaire privée et que s'il venait à rencontrer Snape un jour, il n'aimerait sûrement pas que tout le monde sache ses déboires. Hagrid fut surprit puis il lui expliqua qu'après Poudlard, ses parents se marièrent et participèrent à une guerre où la lumière et les ténèbres s'étaient affrontées sans relâche. Un mage noir du nom de Voldemort rassembla des partisans, les mangemorts, et prôna la pureté du sang. Ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur étaient torturés et tués. Ils décimèrent des villages entiers. Dumbeldore forma alors l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation qui combattait Voldemort et dont les Potter firent partis. Ils affrontèrent le Lord Noir et ses sbires plusieurs fois mais celui-ci n'aimait pas qu'on lui barre le chemin. Lily et James devinrent ses nouvelles cibles et ils durent se réfugier dans une maison de Godric's Hollow. Mais à peine un an plus tard, Voldemort les trouva et les tua.

_ **Ta mère a voulu te protéger,** continua Hagrid sur un ton bas presque cérémonieux. **Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Puis, le Lord t'as lancé le sortilège de mort mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme il le souhaitait. En mourant pour toi, ta mère t'a offert une protection si puissante que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'a pu passer au travers. Le sort a ricoché, te laissant au passage cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et a foncé droit sur le mage noir. Cette nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, tu es devenu Le-garçon-Qui-a Survécu. Tu as mis fin au règne du plus puissant mage noir de notre monde à seulement un an et tu as survécu à la malédiction du sort de mort. Tu es un héros pour notre peuple, Harry. C'est pourquoi Albus Dumbeldore t'a envoyé chez ta tante, pour te préserver de cette célébrité dont tu n'avais même pas conscience.**

_ **Et il m'a chargé de te surveiller,** ajouta Mrs Figg. **Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire la vérité mais j'ai fait en sorte que les Dursley te confient à moi lors de vacances pour que tu ais quelques moments de répit.**

_ **Et mon parrain ? Dans sa dernière lettre, Maman disait que Papa voulait que cela soit Sirius. Pourquoi ne m'a -t-il pas prit avec lui ?**

_ **Oh** , murmura le demi-géant, **tu sais cela aussi...Eh bien, vois-tu, Tu-Sais-Qui a découvert où logeaient tes parents parce que leur Gardien du Secret le lui a dit. Un gardien du secret, comme son nom l'indique, a pour mission de protéger un secret grâce au sortilège Fidelitas. Le secret est alors si bien gardé que Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait jamais pu trouver tes parents même s'il était à un mètre d'eux ...Sauf si le gardien décidait de le lui révéler. Sirius étant le meilleur ami de James, tout le monde pensait que c'était lui,** **le Gardien du secret des Potter** **. Mais il s'avérait que c'était Peter Pettigrow, un homme insignifiant, discret, qui faisait parti de la bande de James qu'on nommait les Maraudeurs lors de leurs études. Ils étaient amis. La nuit d'Halloween, Peter fit en sorte que Sirius soit accusé en tuant treize moldus et en disparaissant, se faisant passer pour mort. Ton parrain fut emmené à la Prison d'Azkaban, la prison pour sorciers. C'est un endroit terrible, Harry, terrible...**

_ **Les Détraqueurs...** , souffla Harry. **Je l'ai lu dans un livre de Défense...**

_ Oui. **Sirius y resta cinq ans...C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou. Peter fut découvert avec une bande de mangemorts dans un bar moldu. Il regardait ses collègues torturer de pauvres gens...Sirius a préféré te laisser chez les Dursley car il lui fallait se remettre de l'effet des Détraqueurs, reconstruire sa vie. De plus, même s'il l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pas pu te prendre avec lui. La protection que t'as donné ta mère se transmet par le sang. Pétunia étant ta tante, elle est la meilleure protection qui soit pour toi.**

_ **Mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ….Et les mangemorts à Azkaban, non ?**

_ **Oui, mais le dernier n'a été capturé que récemment. Et, crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas voulut te retrouver face à Fenrir Greyback**.

Harry resta silencieux, à la fois soulagé de connaître la vérité, en colère contre tout le monde et triste pour ses parents. Il passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec Hagrid et Mrs Figg de ses parents, de Voldemort, de son statut dans le monde magique. Sur ce dernier fait, Harry était mitigé. Il voulait être reconnu par le monde sorcier sans savoir qu'il l'était déjà. Mais c'était pour quelque chose qui s'était passé quand il était bébé, sans qu'il ne le veuille et qui était la conséquence de la mort de ses parents...Sans compter qu'il avait tué un homme cette nuit-là. Inconsciemment peut-être...Mais l'idée restait dérangeante pour lui. L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, Hagrid dû repartir à Poudlard . Il donna rendez-vous à Harry dans le courant du mois d'août afin de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures puis disparut dans la Cheminée de Mrs Figg.

Un peu sonné par toutes ces révélations, Harry passa la soirée comme dans un brouillard. Il rentra chez les Dursley, prépara le dîner et alla se réfugier dans le grenier avec un morceau de pain dur que Pétunia lui avait laissé. Dans un coin des combles, il se recroquevilla sous une couverture à la lumière d'une bougie en gardant son regard vert fixé dans celui de sa mère qui lui souriait au travers de papier glacé.

Comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^. Je continue ?**

 _ **iVert Smaragdin : vert émeraude**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2, j''espère que vous l'aimerez parce qu'il a plutôt été compliqué pour moi à écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi...Mais j'y ai mit beaucoup plus de temps et de concentration que le premier. Je ne vous cache pas que j'en suis un peu déçue toutefois j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire ! Je tiens également à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours mais j'en suis comblée ! Je m'excuse de na pas avoir eut le temps de vous répondre mais j'ai lu chaque review avec un grand bonheur . Sur ce je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

Chapitre 2 :

 **CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

La vie reprit son cour normal pour Harry qui avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Suite aux révélations d'Hagrid, le garçon eut une sorte de phase maussade qui dura plusieurs jours où la mort de ses parents et celle de Voldemort tournoyaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il se sentit coupable parce que sans lui sa mère serait encore en vie et parce Voldemort avait beau être l'homme le plus mauvais sur terre, il restait tout de même un homme. Et il se dit que c'était peut-être pour cela que le monde sorcier avait préféré l'abandonner dans le monde moldu, que c'était peut-être pour cela que Sirius ne l'avait pas prit sous son aile...Mais la colère survint ensuite. Il n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque ! Pourquoi les adultes n'avaient-ils pas trouver un moyen de tuer le mage noir avant ? Si un enfant pouvait le faire c'est que ce n'était si difficile. Et quelle idée avait eut ses parents de défier Voldemort ! Ils savaient qu'il était puissant et cruel, non ? Bien sûr, Harry savait qu'il était injuste et il ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça. De plus, savoir qu'il était adulé dans un monde alors qu'il était haï dans l'autre avait de quoi le déstabiliser. Lui qui avait toujours voulut qu'on l'aime était quand même effrayé à l'idée d'être le héros d'un peuple. Ah ils allaient être bien déçus les sorciers en voyant leur héros ! Harry n'était pas plus beau, plus intelligent ou même meilleur qu'un autre. Il n'avait rien de spécial d'après lui.

Toutefois, après avoir mit tout cela de côté, Harry dû admettre qu'il était heureux pour plusieurs chose. Il allait entrer à Poudlard, allait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et en plus il pourrait entrer dans la boutique d'un apothicaire pour acheter ses fournitures de potions ! Il rêvait déjà de chaudrons, de crins de licorne, de Dictame, d'œil de Boullu...Et sa baguette ! Il allait enfin avoir une baguette rien qu'à lui, une vraie, et il pourrait s'exercer à des sorts une fois à Poudlard. Oui, il avait des choses heureuse auxquelles penser.

Et heureusement car depuis que les Dursley étaient au courant de son admission à Poudlard, en particulier Vernon et Dudley, ils lui menaient la vie dure. Vernon lui demandait toujours plus et il était rare de ne pas entendre le mot « monstre » ou « anormal » sortir de sa bouche. Cela changeait des « Garçon ! » à tout bout de champ mais cela commençait à devenir lassant...Dudley, quant à lui, le poursuivait ou l'insultait dès qu'il entrait dans on champ de vision. Autrefois, il l'ignorait la plupart du temps sauf pour l'accuser de quelque chose à sa place ou quand il était avec ses amis mais plus maintenant et cela agaçait Harry au plus haut point. Alors, quand la mi-août arriva il fut soulagé de s'échapper de cette maison pour retrouver Hagrid chez Mrs Figg.

La vielle femme l'accueillit gentiment, comme toujours, et Hagrid arriva bientôt par cheminette avec un grand sourire sous sa barbe emmêlée.

_ **Alors, Harry, prêt à découvrir le monde sorcier ?** , lui demanda-t-il avec entrain.

_ **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point** , répliqua Harry avec le même enthousiasme.

_ **Bien alors nous allons voyager par cheminette. Tu prends une poignée de cette poudre dans ta main, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant un sac rempli de cette même poudre qui était accroché à sa ceinture, tu entre dans l'âtre, tu prononces ta destination et tu jette la poudre à tes pieds. As-tu bien compris ?**

_ **Oui, Hagrid mais...euh...ça ne fera pas mal n'est-ce pas ?** , s'enquit le garçon avec une légère grimace.

_ **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est complètement indolore !**

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement et enfoui ses doigts dans le sac d'Hagrid. Il se plaça ensuite dans la cheminée et dit le plus distinctement possible :

_ **Chemin de Traverse !**

Et il lança la poudre par terre en fermant fort les yeux. Une sorte de détonation retentit et de longues flammes vertes l'engloutirent. Immédiatement, le sol se déroba sous lui et il se sentit bousculé de tous les côtés. Puis ses pieds se reposèrent sur la terre ferme mais avec un telle violence qu'Harry sentit ses genoux céder. Alors qu'il tombait dans un roulé-boulé étonnant, il prit conscience que des voix se faisaient entendre autour de lui. Une fois allongé sur le sol, Harry, essoufflé et tremblant, se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans un pub à ce qu'il voyait. Des gens avec des chapeaux pointus le fixaient avec de grands yeux et même le barman derrière son comptoir semblait ne pas en revenir. Le silence était un peu oppressant pour Harry qui déglutit en se redressant légèrement. Une femme, enfin, eut un léger hoquet et pointa la cicatrice d'Harry de son doigt ridé en hurlant :

_ **C'est Harry Potter**!

Une foule de gens l'entoura et Harry se sentit minuscule au milieu de tout son monde, et pas seulement parce qu'il était toujours assis par terre. Un homme le releva d'ailleurs d'une poussée vers le haut et tous se mirent à lui parler en même temps, si bien que le pauvre garçon en eut le tournis.

_ **Assez, écartez-vous ! Mais poussez-vous, bon sang !,** se fit entendre la voix d'Hagrid alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers Harry. **Ça va, Harry ?**

_ **Oui...Oui ça...ça peut aller...**

_ **Allez, viens et reste près de moi.**

Hagrid posa une ses grandes mains sur son épaule et le guida vers la sortie, le cachant presque entièrement grâce à son long manteau, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Quand le demi-géant lui avait dit qu'il était célèbre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça...Et il n'était pas certain d'aimer le fait d'être le héros de qui que se soit.

Il laissa ses sentiments de côté lorsqu'il vit l'allée marchande qui s'étendait devant ses yeux ébahis. Les boutiques étaient colorées, de même que les différents chapeaux et robes de sorciers et sorcières qui circulaient dans la foule. Le premier lieu où ils se rendirent fut la banque : Gringotts. C'était un bâtiment immense, blanc, et lorsqu'il le vit, Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir debout tant il était bancale. L'intérieur, cependant, était sublime et très luxueux. Le hall en marbre était en une forme ovale et s'y trouvaient une centaine de petits comptoirs surélevés derrière lesquels d'affreuses et mystérieuses créatures écrivaient ou parlaient à des sorciers. Ils avaient de longues oreilles pointues, de petits yeux noirs qui leur donnait un air terrifiant et la plupart semblaient très vieux.

_ **Hagrid...** ,souffla Harry avec peur. **Quelles sont ces choses ?**

_ **Des Gobelins Harry. Ce sont les gardiens de la banque. Ce sont de très bons comptables, très intelligents et de magnifiques artisans mais il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'approcher d'eux . Ils sont très susceptibles et, crois-mois, tu ne voudrais pas voir un Gobelin en colère...**

Le garçon déglutit et quand son regarda croisa celui d'une des créatures il se dit que non, il ne voulait pas voir un gobelin en colère. Il avait lu quelques petites choses sur eux dans les livres de sa mère mais les voir en réalité était autre chose. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas appréciés dans le monde magique et que c'était réciproque.

Hagrid s'arrêta devant l'un des comptoirs et se racla discrètement la gorge. Cela suffit au très vieux gobelin qui était penché sur un parchemin à lever la tête.

_ **Oui ?,** s'enquit-il d'une voix si grave et si surnaturelle qu'Harry en eut des frissons.

_ **Mr Potter voudrait accéder à son coffre afin de retirer un peu d'argent,** expliqua le demi-géant.

Le vieux gobelin plissa les yeux – ce qui le rendit encore plus effrayant- et se pencha vers l'enfant qui eut l'envie irrésistible de se cacher derrière Hagrid. La créature l'observa un moment avant de s'arrêter sur sa cicatrice puis de reprendre une position normale.

_ **Et Mr Potter a-t-il sa clé ?** , demanda le gobelin.

_ **Oh, oui bien sûr** , acquiesça Hagrid en fouillant dans ses immenses poches avant de brandir une petite clé d'or magnifiquement ciselée. **Tenez, la voici**.

De très longs doigts surmontés de griffes noires s'emparèrent avec une grande précaution du petit objet et le gobelin l'examina avec soin avant d'appeler un der ses semblables d'un « Gripsec » dur et froid. L'autre gobelin qui arriva semblait beaucoup plus jeune car il avait les cheveux bruns alors que ses congénères les avaient soient gris soient blancs, mais il était tout aussi impressionnant. Le plus âgé donna la clé au plus jeune qui leur demanda ( ou plutôt leur ordonna) de les suivre derrière le comptoir. Harry remarqua alors la grande porte qui se trouvait devant eux tout ce temps mais qui était si haute que le jeune-homme l'avait prise pour le mur. Derrière celle-ci, Harry découvrit un incroyable chemin de fer et Hagrid et lui furent invités à monter dans un chariot qui ne tarda pas à rouler à toute allure sur les rails. Craignant d'être malade, Harry ferma fort les yeux en tenant son estomac tout le long du trajet. Si le monde sorcier ne possédait que des moyens de locomotions à sensations fortes il avait bien peur de ne pas vivre longtemps...

Quand, enfin, le chariot s'arrêta le teint d'Harry était plus vert que jamais mais il n'avait pas vomi et il en était plutôt fier. Hagrid descendit de l'engin, frais comme un gardon, et Harry l'imita avec plus de lenteur. Gripsec alluma une lanterne et clama d'une voix forte qui résonna contre les pierres :

_ **Coffre 687** !

Il s'approcha d'une porte entièrement en métal sur laquelle étaient taillées des arabesques fines qui se rejoignaient au niveau d'une petite serrure où Gripsec inséra la petite clé que lui avait remise Hagrid. Dans un grincement, l'épaisse porte de métal s'ouvrit révélant un véritable trésor. Devant tout cet or, Harry resta statufié.

_ **Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que James et Lily ne t'avaient rien laissé ?** , rit Hagrid en voyant sa tête.

_ **Mais...c'est...**

_ **Une fortune, oui** , devina le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. **La famille Potter est très ancienne et ton père était un sang-pur. Dans le monde sorcier, les sang-purs ont une vie bien plus confortable que les autres...**

A la dernière phrase, Harry devina que ce n'était pas une bonne chose...Cependant, il se promit de faire des recherches sur sa famille. Après tout, il était orphelin et, s'il savait presque tout de sa mère, il ne savait pas grand chose de son père hormis qu'il avait été un adolescent arrogant et qu'il s'amusait à persécuter le meilleur ami de sa mère...A cette pensée, Harry eut un froncement de sourcil alors qu'il regardait Hagrid remplir une bourse de pièces d'or.

_ **Dites-moi, Hagrid...Est-ce que vous connaissiez mon père ?**

_ **Eh bien...Oui, en quelque sorte. Je n'étais pas très proche de lui mais je l'appréciais beaucoup et je crois qu'il m'aimait bien aussi. C'était un chic type, Harry. Il était toujours là lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui et il avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde, même si cela le mettait en grave danger. Cela mettait Lily dans une rage folle !**

_ **Mais...Maman a écrit qu'il était...enfin il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de bien lorsqu'il était jeune** , hésita-t-il alors que la porte de sa chambre-forte se fermait.

_ **Tu sais, Harry, il ne faut pas blâmer ton père. Les enfants Sang-mêlés, Nés moldus ou encore les sang-purs qui sont contres les idéaux de Voldemort, ont tendance à penser que les Serpentards et les enfants de mangemorts sont mauvais. Ils jugent sans connaître, parce que c'est ce qu'on leur a dit de faire. En fait, quand on y réfléchit, ils ne sont pas si différents des mangemorts.**

_ **Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?**

Savoir qu'Hagrid comparait son père à un mangemort ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

_ **Je veux dire** , continua Hagrid, **que les enfants des partisans de Voldemort deviennent des mangemorts parce qu'on leur a apprit à haïr les moldus. On leur a apprit que la puissance et la méchanceté feront d'eux des gens importants et que le but de leur vie était de servir un homme dont ils ne savent rien. James, lui, a été élevé en apprenant que les mangemorts étaient des personnes qui méritaient la prison ou la mort, qu'ils étaient partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres de génération en génération et que la plupart d'entre eux venaient de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi il est devenu Auror et c'est pourquoi, quand il était élève à Poudlard, il se montrait si hostile envers cette maison en particulier. Cela ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant.**

_ **Je crois que je comprends,** se détendit Harry. **Merci, Hagrid** , sourit-il.

Le demi-géant rougit et se racla la gorge avant de monter dans le chariot et Harry le suivit, un peu plus serein. Une fois en dehors de la banque, Harry fut heureux de respirer le bon air frais londonien qui calma les spasmes de son ventre. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez _« Madame Guipuire, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »_ afin d'acquérir son uniforme au complet . Mrs Guipuire était une femme rondelette aux cheveux courts et bouclés, très gentille et très bavarde. Elle ne cessa de blablater alors qu'Harry fixait avec enchantement le mètre-ruban et des échantillons de tissus tournoyer autour de lui. En un tour de main, son uniforme fut prêt. Alors que Mrs Guipuire s'était retirée dans son arrière boutique pour l'emballer, une très vielle dame habillé de vert et au sac à main rouge entra. Elle avait sur la tête un grand chapeau où se dressait au sommer un aigle empaillé. Derrière elle, marchait timidement un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Harry. Il était plus grand que lui cependant et beaucoup plus large, ce qui lui donnait un air rondouillard. Il avait un visage ovale aux traits doux, ses grands yeux bleus fixaient le sol et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en détacher. Ils étaient cachés par une frange de cheveux blonds foncés alors que les doigt potelés du garçon se tordaient dans tous les sens.

_ **Ah, b'jour Mrs Londubat !,** s'exclama Hagrid. **Comment allez-vous ? Et c'est Neville avec vous ?**

_ **Bonjour, Hagrid** , répondit Mrs Londubat en enlevant son chapeau. **Je me porterais mieux si tous ces gens malpolis voulaient bien s'écarter de mon chemin. Et oui, c'est bien Neville, mon petit-fils.**

_ **Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a foule aujourd'hui** , appuya Hagrid en hochant vigoureusement la tête. **Et bien, Neville tu as drôlement grandi ! Tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois.**

Le garçon semblait voulait se cacher derrière sa grand-mère qui le poussa avec force devant elle.

_ **Allons, Neville** , le rabroua-t-elle, je t'ai élevé mieux que cela ! Dis bonjour à Hagrid, tu le verras souvent à Poudlard par ailleurs.

_ **B-b...B-bonjour...** , bégaya Neville en se ratatinant face à la grandeur du demi-géant.

_ T **u tombes bien Neville je vais pouvoir te présenter à un de tes camarades,** sourit gentiment Hagrid en faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher. **Harry, je te présente Neville Longdubat. Les parents de Neville ont combattu férocement Tu-Sais-Qui, tout comme ton père et ta mère à l'époque de la première guerre. Les parents de Neville et les tiens étaient amis. Neville, Mrs Londubat voici Harry Potter**.

_ **Harry Potter ?** , répéta Neville en le fixant avec incrédulité. **Tu-tu es vraiment … ?**

_ **Oui** , s'empressa d'acquiescer Harry. **Mais, s'il te plaît, fais comme si je n'étais pas le Survivant ou quelque chose du genre...Ça me met mal à l'aise** , fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira alors et il lui tendit la main avec une assurance qui l'étonna.

_ **Enchanté, Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire** , dit le garçon blond sous le regard interrogateur du brun.

_ **Ainsi donc, voici le fils de Lily et James Potter** , déclara la grand-mère de Neville en le regardant de haut en bas.

Harry se dit qu'à cette allure, cela allait devenir une habitude. Tout le monde semblait faire une inspection minutieuse de son corps entier, de ses orteils au bout de ses cheveux et cela commençait à l'agacer.

_ **Il ressemble énormément à James, vous ne trouvez pas ?,** l'interrogea Hagrid.

_ **Oui, c'est vrai...Toutefois, je trouve qu'il tient beaucoup de Mrs Potter. Vous avez ses yeux, jeune-homme, et ses traits.**

_ **Merci Madame. C'est pour moi le plus beau des compliments** , répondit Harry avec émotion.

_ **J'espère que vous vous montrerez digne de vos parents, Mr Potter. Ils étaient des personnes courageuses et bonnes, tout comme mon fils et ma belle-fille. Peut-être que si vous deveniez ami avec mon petit-fils il saura également se montrer digne de sa famille...**

_ **Grand-mère, s'il te plaît**..., chuchota Neville.

_ **Je pense, Madame,** se rebiffa Harry, **que Neville n'a aucun besoin d'être mon ami pour se montrer digne de ses parents. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont les parents de Neville, mais je suis certain que, tout comme les miens, ils seraient fiers que leur fils soit quelqu'un de gentil ,comme je crois qu'il est.**

Un silence pesant s'installa où Harry, peu sûr de lui après son éclat, essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice alors que Neville semblait soufflé.

_ **C'est bien ce que je disais** , sourit alors la vielle femme ridée à Hagrid, **il ressemble à Lily**.

Hagrid se contenta d'un léger rire et les deux adultes s'éloignèrent lorsque Mrs Guipuire refit son apparition. Harry n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il s'était passé mais les mots de Mrs Londubat n'avaient rien de mauvais alors il se détendit, tout comme Neville.

_ **Houa,** murmura celui-ci, **je n'ai jamais entendu personne parler comme ça à Grand-mère...Tu es drôlement courageux.**

_ **Non** , ricana Harry, **c'est que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue. Quand elle m'a regardé j'ai cru que mon cœur aller exploser de peur.**

_ **Oui, Grand-mère fait cet effet là à tout le monde , même à moi. Merci pour ce que tu as dit...à propos de mes parents.**

_ **De rien, Neville. Et merci à toi pour toute à l'heure. Depuis que je suis arrivé tout le monde se comporte avec moi comme si j'étais une divinité et cela ne me plaît pas trop...**

_ **Je peux comprendre. Les gens me regardent aussi bizarrement quand je sors parce que je suis le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat, des héros de guerre... Je ne les connaît pas et je ne leur ai jamais parlé alors...**

Harry voulut demander si les parents du garçon étaient morts mais il n'osa pas. Ce n'était pas une question à poser et cela n'était pas ses affaires. Peut-être plus tard...

_ **Tu entres à Poudlard, cette année ?,** changea alors Harry de sujet.

_ **Oui !** , rayonna alors le blond. **J'ai hâte d'y être. J'aimerais être à Gryffondor, comme mes parents et toi ?**

_ **Peu importe, toutes les maisons me vont**.

_ **Même Serpentard ?** , fit l'autre garçon avec un léger rictus.

_ **Oui** , déclara sincèrement le petit brun. **Je ne comprends pas ce que vous reprochez à cette maison. Être Serpentard ne veut pas dire être mauvais, tu sais.**

_ **Pardon de te dire ça mais...tu viens d'arriver dans le monde sorcier et la plupart des mangemorts qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard. Comme Tu-Sais-Qui...**

_ **Et alors ?,** s'énerva légèrement Harry. **Si je vais à Serpentard, est-ce que tu croiras que je suis un nouveau mage noir ? Ou un mangemort ? Que je veux tuer les moldus ? Ma mère a connu quelqu'un à Serpentard, son meilleur ami, et il était le garçon le plus courageux et le plus gentil qui soit. Seulement, parce qu'il était Serpentard, et pauvre de surcroît, mon père et ses amis se moquaient continuellement de lui au point qu'il a décidé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres juste pour que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa valeur...J'aime mon père, Neville, plus que tout ! Mais si être un Gryffondor comme lui veut dire que je devrais persécuter les Serpentards...alors je ne préfère pas lui ressembler.**

_ **Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne savais pas...Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit de me méfier des Serpentards.**

_ **Je sais, Neville** , sourit tristement Harry. **Et elle n'est pas la seule. Mais les Serpentards en sont que des enfants, comme nous, qui vont à Poudlard pour la première fois. Je crois que beaucoup d'adultes voient le monde ou tout blanc ou tout noir.**

Neville répondit à son sourire et les deux garçons commencèrent une discussion passionnante sur la botanique, une discipline qui plaisait particulièrement au blond. Harry partageait ce centre d'intérêt puisque la botanique rejoignait toujours les potions, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hagrid et Mrs Londubat revinrent et cette dernière demanda à Hagrid s'il pouvait faire les achats de Neville en même temps que ceux d'Harry car, secrètement, elle était heureuse de voir que les deux enfants s'entendaient si bien et elle ne put que remarquer à quel point Neville semblait moins maladroit avec le fils Potter. Hagrid et Harry acceptèrent avec plaisir d'embarquer Neville avec eux alors Mrs Londubat repartit chez elle avec la promesse de retrouver son petit-fils en fin d'après-midi chez Mrs Guipuire.

Tous les trois s'arrêtèrent donc chez « _Fleury et Bott »_ où ils achetèrent tous leur livres pour l'année scolaire avant d'être entraînés par Hagrid chez le glacier _«Florian Fortarôme »_ pour déguster de succulentes glaces. Après cette pause bien méritée, les deux enfants et le demi-géant allèrent à _« Wiseacre Equipements pour Sorciers »_ puis, pour la plus grande joie des deux enfants, Hagrid les emmena chez l'Apothicaire. Dès lors qu'Harry entra dans la boutique, ses grand yeux verts scintillèrent de milles feux sous le rire indulgent de son ami. Harry s'attarda sur chaque ingrédient, chaque plante, chaque bocal avec un émerveillement tout à fait enfantin.

Tout à sa contemplation, Harry n'entendit pas l'avertissement de Neville et bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Il allait s'excuser lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un jeune garçon qui n'avait rien d'amical. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi froids que la glace et ses cheveux très clairs étaient tirés en arrière, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. En le voyant, Harry se raidit, perturbé par le regard méprisant qu'il reçut. Il était habitué à ce genre de regards mais jamais on ne l'avait fixé comme cela dans le monde sorcier...

_ **Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas** , lui cracha méchamment le garçon.

_ **Je suis désolé,** dit Harry avec précipitation, j **e ne regardais pas où j'allais, je ne voulais pas te pousser.**

Neville se plaça à côté de son nouvel ami dans une vaine tentative de soutien alors que l'autre enfant semblait vouloir les écraser sous sa chaussure comme de vulgaires insectes...

_ _**Tu es nouveau ici, toi**_ **...** , remarqua ce dernier en désignant ses vêtements moldus. **Alors tu ne sais sans doute pas à qui tu t'adresse** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin que le brun n'aima pas du tout.

_ **T-toi...toi non plus** , dit alors bravement Neville malgré qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. **C'est Harry Potter...**

_ **Vraiment ?,** fit le garçonnet aux cheveux gominés avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. **Harry Potter, hm ? Tu n'as rien de spécial pour celui qui a tué un mage noir...**

_ **Je ne prétend pas le contraire.**

_ **Voyez-vous ça...Et bien, Harry Potter, je suis Draco Malfoy.**

_ **Malfoy ?** , couina Neville d'une petite voix apeurée.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec étonnement mais son ami lui fit signe qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard.

_ **Oui, Malfoy** , répéta Draco avec supériorité. **Et tu fais bien d'avoir peur** , continua-t-il en s'adressant à Neville, **il faut toujours se méfier des Serpentards, en particulier ceux qui peuvent vous faire expulser de Poudlard d'un simple mot...**

_ **Alors** , fit naïvement Harry, **tu es un Serpentard ?**

_ **Pas encore, mais je le serais à la rentrée**.

_ **Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu iras dans cette maison ?** Demanda Potter.

_ **Je le sais, c'est tout. Ma famille a toujours été répartie à Serpentard. De plus, mon parrain est le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard et il va faire de moi un grand Maître des Potions, comme lui.**

Ignorant le fait que Draco ne faisait que se vanter et essayait de les traîner plus bas que terre, Harry eut un grand sourire et se mit à sautiller presque sur place avec excitation.

_ **Tu veux devenir Maître des Potions ?** , s'exclama-t-il. **C'est mon rêve aussi !**

_ **Alors abandonne** , ricana durement Malfoy. **J'apprends les potions avec mon parrain depuis que je suis tout petit et JE suis le meilleur...Toi, tu n'es rien !**

Harry sentit tout son enthousiasme le quitter d'un coup, balayé par ces yeux gris emplis de haine et ces derniers mots blessants. Il se retint de verser une larme, profondément bouleversé par les paroles de ce garçon qui avait touché avec justesse la corde sensible, et le défia du regard.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur lutte par une profonde voix grave et basse. Et si Harry pensait que le ton de Draco était froid, celui de l'homme qui se dressait derrière lui était véritablement glaciale.

_ **Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ?**

Harry et Neville se retournèrent en sursautant et durent lever la tête très haut pour croiser les prunelles sombres de l'homme imposant. Même Draco, à sa vue, se dégonfla et perdit tout air fier.

_ **Parrain** , murmura-t-il. **C'est Harry Potter ! Il m'a bousculé et...**

_ **Harry Potter ?** , souffla l'homme en plongeant son profond et troublant regard dans celui, vert, du petit brun.

Et celui-ci comprit alors en détaillant les cheveux couleur aile-de-corbeau, mi-longs qui entouraient le visage long et pointu de l'homme, son long nez un peu busqué, ses lèvres pâles et fines qui ressortaient à peine sur sa figure d'albâtre et surtout, ces deux prunelles aussi sombres que la plus pure des onyx. Cet homme immense, aux épaules larges, tout vêtu de noir, était celui pour lequel il voulait briller. Il était ce jeune garçon talentueux, persécuté par son père, adoré par sa mère, dont les erreurs avaient conduits à la tristesse et à l'amertume. Il avait devant lui Severus Snape, le plus jeune Maître des Potions, son héros...

Mais, son héros ne semblait pas partager sa joie. Plus il l'observait, plus ses traits devenaient durs et sa mâchoire était tellement serrée qu'Harry craignit un instant qu'il ne se casse les dents.

_ **Voici donc notre nouvelle célébrité,** prononça alors Severus avec rudesse. **Aussi arrogant que son père pour agresser un futur camarade...**

_ **Je ne voulais pas le bousculer, je me suis excusé** , cria presque Harry avec désespoir.

Il ne voulais pas que Severus ait une mauvaise opinion de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit James Potter en lui. Il ne voulait pas être haï par cet homme.

_ **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu** , rétorqua Snape. **Attendez-vous, Mr Potter, à ce que ce comportement à Poudlard soit sévèrement puni. En tant que professeur de potions, je ne tolérerais pas votre impertinence dans ma classe.**

_ **Vous vous trompez Monsieur, je...**

_ **Votre suffisance commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs** , articula Severus sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier.

Déçu, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux se taire et baissa tristement la tête.

_ **Ah Professeur Snape, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Neville et Harry,** intervint alors Hagrid qui était en pleine discussion avec le vendeur jusqu'ici.

_ **Oui, en effet...Pardonnez-moi, Hagrid mais nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire...Draco, ne traînasse pas.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Severus Snape se détourna dans une envolée de cape noire. Alors que Draco allait le suivre, il se tourna à moitié vers Harry et lui dit avec un dernier sourire méprisant :

_ **On se revoit à Poudlard, le Balafré...Ah et,...redescend sur terre. Severus est un homme dur et cruel. Tu n'arriveras jamais à te rendre intéressant à ses yeux.**

Une fois Draco parti, Harry relâcha son souffle et ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait rêvé de cette rencontre pendant deux ans...Et maintenant qu'elle avait eut lieu il avait un amer goût d'échec dans la bouche.

_ **Ne t'en fais pas, Harry...Draco Malfoy est comme son père : tout ce qui' l'intéresse c'est de faire mal aux autres** , lui dit Neville en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ **Son père ?**

_ **Lucius Malfoy. Il travaille au Ministère. En plus d'avoir un poste haut placé, il est très riche ce qui fait de lui un homme puissant. Grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était un serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui : et l'un des plus influent ! Il est fourbe, manipulateur et mauvais...Et je vois que son fils est pareil.**

_ **Ne juge pas trop vite, Neville...** , rappela le Survivant d'un ton morne.

_ **Tu ne peux pas me dire que Draco est gentil après tout ce qu'il t'a dit** , contra le blond.

_ **Il peut changer...**

_ **Tu me fais penser à ta mère, Harry,** le soutint alors Hagrid. **Lily a toujours su voir ce qui était bon chez les autres...Mais, Neville a raison sur une chose : méfie-toi des Malfoy. Il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à eux.**

Le garçon acquiesça vaguement et tous les trois retournèrent à leurs courses, mais le cœur du petit brun n'y était pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils étaient dans le magasin de Quidditch pour regarder de plus près les balais, le jeune Londubat soupira en voyant la mine maussade de son camarade.

_ **Harry, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu ne devrais pas écouter Malfoy, tu sais...**

_ **Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui m'ennuie** , avoua Potter. **J'aime les potions, Neville. Et depuis que je sais que je suis un sorcier je ne rêve que d'une chose : connaître le Professeur Snape et devenir Maître des Potions comme lui. Mais, il ne voit en moi que mon statut de Survivant alors que je me fiche de ça ! Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais...rien,** finit-il avec peine.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais Harry n'avait pas menti. Peu importait Draco et ses paroles venimeuses. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête sa rencontre désastreuse avec l'ami de sa mère.

_ **Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème** , fit remarquer le jeune adolescent. **Tu n'as qu'à faire de ton mieux et prouver au professeur Snape qu'il a tort. Si être potionniste est ton rêve alors il faut que tu fasses tout pour le réaliser. Abandonner maintenant serait vraiment stupide.**

Devant le silence de son ami, Neville se tourna vers lui et rougit lorsqu'il le vit le considérer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ **Q-quoi ?** balbutia-t-il. **C'est vrai...non ?**

Pour tout réponse, Harry explosa en un rire clair et entoura les épaules de son ami d'un bras mince.

_ **Je te remercie,Neville...Grâce à toi, je sais enfin ce que ça fait d'avoir un père !**

Le blond se mit à rire avec lui, plutôt flatté de cette remarque et Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur. Neville avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour faire changer Snape d'avis sur lui et pour lui prouver qu'il était déterminé à suivre les pas de Lily. C'est donc dans une ambiance plus légère, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hagrid, qu'ils se rendirent tous à la Ménagerie Magique pour se choisir un animal. Harry était très heureux à l'idée d'avoir un animal car il les adoraient mais, a part les araignées de son placard, sa famille n'avait jamais voulut qu'il ai quoi que se soit. D'ailleurs, Dudley lui-même s'était vu refusé le petit chaton qu'il avait tant voulut à son sixième anniversaire...

Harry erra un moment dans l'animalerie, s'attardant parfois devant un hibou ou un chat. Et bien qu'ils étaient tous très beaux, le garçon ne ressentait pas de coup de cœur. Neville, lui, choisit une très jolie chouette hulotte de taille moyenne qu'il nomma Alice, sûrement en hommage à sa mère. Une heure passa et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Voyant cela, Hagrid l'amena au _Royaume du Hibou_ et le petit brun craqua enfin pour une sublime chouette effraie blanche, tachetée de noir, aux grands yeux jaunes. Il la baptisa Hedwige.

Alors qu'Hagrid portait Alice et Hedwige dans leur cage, ils se rendirent par la suite chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques. C'était un moment fort pour les deux garçons qui osèrent à peine franchir la porte. Ils regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux les piles de boites qui s'accumulaient partout lorsque, soudain, un homme surgit de derrière le comptoir qui se trouvait au fond du magasin. Ses cheveux blancs ne semblaient pas avoir été coiffés depuis des jours et son teint était très pâle, presque maladif. Mais ses prunelles bleus scintillèrent à leur vue et un sourire satisfait fit apparaître de profondes rides au coin de ses lèvres.

_ **Ah, Messieurs Potter et Londubat...Vous êtes un peu en retard.**

En retard pour quoi ? Là était la question, se dirent les enfants en échangeant un regard. Et comment savait-il leur nom ? Haussant les épaules, Harry et Neville s'avancèrent vers le vieil homme qui sortit un mètre-ruban de sa poche.

_ **Bien, d'abord vous, Monsieur Londubat,** dit-il. **Êtes-vous gaucher ou droitier ?**

_ **Droitier, Monsieur...**

Ollivander mesura la main, puis l'avant-bras et enfin le bras en entier avant de partir derrière son comptoir en marmonnant. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur les boites qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond avant d'en sélectionner une et de la saisir. Il l'ouvrit et tendit à Neville une longue baguette en lui demandant de faire un geste. Le pauvre petit blond crut mourir de honte lorsque son mouvement engendra la casse spectaculaire d'une fenêtre mais le marchand n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il reprit la baguette, ignorant les excuses bégayées par Neville, et lui en tendit une autre. Encore une fois, l'essai fut peu concluant puisqu'un vase y laissa sa peau. Plusieurs baguettes y passèrent ainsi mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, enfin, Neville trouva sa baguette. Lorsqu'il la serra entre ses doigts, une douce chaleur émana de celle-ci et se propagea jusque dans sa poitrine, lui faisant pousser un faible soupir.

_ **Baguette en Chêne Blanc, Crin de Licorne, vingt-six virgule trois centimètres** , cita Ollivander en posant une main décharnée sur l'épaule du jeune Londubat. **Idéale pour ceux aimant la nature et dont la loyauté est la qualité première.**

Neville rougit sous le regard entendu d'Harry car les deux garçons savaient que leur récente amitié ne se limiterait pas à une sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Le blond le savait car Harry était le premier à voir en lui autre chose qu'un garçon empoté et, grâce à lui, il se sentait vraiment utile. Harry, quant à lui, appréciait le fait que Neville partage un minimum sa passion pour les potions grâce à la botanique et il avait prit sa défense devant Malfoy comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il l'avait ensuite rassuré et il était le premier enfant sorcier à qui il avait parlé. IL comptait donc bien garder Neville à ses côtés...

Ollivander passa ensuite à Harry. Il prit ses mesures et les essayages de baguette purent commencer. Pour lui, cependant, cela fut beaucoup plus long. Les minutes défilaient, de multiples choses furent détruites et une quinzaine de baguettes y passèrent mais aucune n'était la sienne. A la seizième, l'artisan se caressa pensivement le menton alors qu'Harry se sentait profondément déçu.

_ **C'est étrange...,** grommela Ollivander. **Mais ne soyez pas défaitiste Mr Potter. Je me doutais que cela serait compliqué avec vous. Votre magie est puissante et est bien plus mature que la plupart des enfants de votre âge. D'ailleurs, en y pensant...**

Le propriétaire de la boutique disparut alors derrière une pile de baguette et Harry entendit un fort bruit de désordre avant qu'il ne réapparaisse avec une boite noire entre les mains. Il souleva le couvercle et donna la baguette à Harry qui sentit aussitôt une chaleur presque brûlante inonder ses doigts.

_ **Bois de Vigne, Crin de Sombral, trente-quatre virgule quatre centimètres** , cita le fabriquant de baguettes. **Une baguette faite pour quelqu'un ayant déjà affronté la mort et qui est destiné à étonner le monde...Très bon choix, Mr Potter.**

Harry offrit un sourire à l'homme et contempla ce qui deviendrait sa plus fidèle amie. Le bois de vigne lui donnait un aspect étrange, pas vraiment esthétique puisque la matière était comme gonflée à certains endroits, elle se tordait et il y avait quelques aspérités plus flatteuses. La poignée, cependant, était magnifiquement sculptée en forme de goutte et y étaient dessinées des guirlandes de feuilles qui s'entremêlaient.

C'est alors que le garçon prit conscience que son rêve commençait. Ce n'était plus une fiction, imaginée dans un grenier ou hallucinée chez une voisine. Non, la baguette était bien réelle dans sa main. Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il était un vrai sorcier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre à Poudlard et prouver au professeur Snape qu'il était non seulement le fils de James Potter, mais aussi celui de Lily Evans.

Fatigués de leur journée mais heureux, les deux adolescents retournèrent avec Hagrid chez Madame Guipuire où la Grand-mère de Neville les attendaient. Les deux nouveaux amis se dire au revoir, se promettant de se retrouver à Poudlard, sous le regard enchanté d'une vieille femme qui s'empressa de demander à son petit-fils de lui raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails. Harry, quant à lui, dû reprendre de la Poudre de cheminette pour son plus grand malheur puisqu'il fit une arrivée fracassante chez Mrs Figg, lui cassant plusieurs bibelots au passage qui étaient posés innocemment sur le rebord de la cheminée. La charmante dame ne lui en tint pas rigueur, surtout qu'Hagrid s'empressa de réparer les dégâts. Le demi-géant proposa ensuite à Harry d'emmener Hedwige avec lui, à Poudlard, afin qu'il ne soit pas ennuyé par les Dursley, chose qu'Harry accepta avec grand plaisir. Il fit donc une dernière caresse à sa chouette, récupéra tous ses paquets qui étaient enfouis dans la malle qu'ils avaient acheté à l'occasion de la rentrée scolaire et partit en traînant la lourde valise derrière lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le garçon dormait du sommeil du juste, ses affaires scolaires éparpillées partout autour de lui. Et, pour une fois, même les affreux ronflements de Dudley qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui ne le réveillèrent pas.

 **0*0*0*0*0*0**

 **Un chapitre plus court que le premier mais ne vous en faites pas car le prochain sera bien plus long;)**


End file.
